<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Strand of Hope (BL) by EmmaMia8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046111">Just a Strand of Hope (BL)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaMia8/pseuds/EmmaMia8'>EmmaMia8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Depressing, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friend Fiction, Gay, High School, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Quarantine, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaMia8/pseuds/EmmaMia8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with the texts. The stupid, angry texts out of the blue. It keeps everyone wondering what they did wrong. </p><p>⚠️WARNING⚠️: This story contains events that may trigger some viewers, such as abuse, suicide, alcohol, and violence.</p><p>A normal highschool and a normal group of friends. Sounds cliche right? Well you're wrong. </p><p>Jared is always trying to get into trouble not giving two shits about what anyone says to him</p><p>Dylan is friends with almost everyone and he always turns bad situations around.</p><p>Lana likes to goof around with her friends, but she's too nice for her own good.</p><p>Lilian is the most introverted and smartest person you'd know, but she has fun around friends.</p><p>Tensions arise after Jared and Dylan start to fight, but the others wonder: What is truly going on with them?</p><p>Updates every 3-4 weeks or whenever I can, for now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared/Dylan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So My First Story I Guess (Not A Chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! So I first uploaded this story to Wattpad (and it's still ongoing), but I decided to post it here too just to see how well it goes. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Um, so, hi anyone that may be reading this story. I doubt it'll get any views, but I just do it for my own enjoyment.</p><p>I honestly don't know what I'm thinking coming up with a story like this, but let's give this a go. So basically this is a completely fictional story and nothing here has happened in real life; it was simply inspired by one real life event and me being in desperate need of something to read. I really hope no one I know in real life finds this.</p><p>In case you didn't read the description, some chapters might contain triggering conversations/events, so be on the look out for trigger warnings (TW). </p><p>I might also be adding smut to the story in later chapters, but there's just a slim possiblity I will.</p><p>I've never written a story of my own on any platform before, so I'm pretty nervous. Now that I'm posting this here on AO3 (Archive of Our Own) too, I hope it does well.</p><p>I might also write a lot of things in parenthesis because I don't want those who are new to this platform to get confused.</p><p>Well, that's all I have to say for now, I guess. Oh right, comments, kudos, and suggestions are very much appreciated :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My username in Wattpad in EmmaMia8 just like on here!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ⭐An Ordinary Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Warning: Mature Language</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jared POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's just an ordinary day today.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wake up ✅<br/>Online School ✅<br/>Facetime Friends ✅<br/>Question Life ✅<br/>Work Out ✅<br/>Rebel Against Society ❌</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Damn it. </em>
  </p>
</div><p>That's what I've been missing this whole time. I groan in frustration then sigh as I realize there's nothing I can do about it.</p><p>Ever since this whole fricking coronavirus and pandemic shit went down, I haven't been able to do anything fun. And by "fun" I mean anything that defies society's standards. Wow, those were some smart ass words I just used. I think Lilian's smartness is finally rubbing off on me.</p><p>Usually I would do stuff like graffiti or vape or alcohol, but it's so hard to do stuff like that nowadays. Ughhhhhh.</p><p>As I lay on my bed thinking of what to do, I hear a small ring come from my phone. Ah, another message from the freaking group chat.</p><p>To be honest, I don't even know why it was created but hey, I ain't complaining. These people are probably the closest thing I have to calling friends. Even though they can be fucking annoying sometimes, it's nice to have them around.</p><p><em>Lilian has renamed the conversation</em> "𝔁𝓾𝓮🥶𝓱𝓾𝓪🧚♀️𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸😻𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸🗿𝓫𝓮𝓲👺𝓯𝓮𝓷𝓰🤩𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸😼𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸👣"</p><p>Of course Lilian would name the chat a stupid tiktok reference. No one ever questions what she does; guess that's the new chat name now.</p><p>"I really need a shower", I say to myself.</p><p>As much as I hate taking them and having to look at myself, self-care comes first, I guess. Ew know I sound like a fucking school councelor.</p><p>The warm water drips from my hair all the way to my feet. I start to realize that showers do actually feel good, as long as I close my eyes. After 5 minutes, I decide that I'm clean enough and go change into my pjs. Yes, I wear pjs, but not stupid looking ones. And even if I did, I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks.</p><p>I lay back on my bed and start to hear more rings to the point where it's getting annoying.</p><p>"Ugh fine I'll open the fucking chat and see what these people are talking about so much.", I mumble.</p><p>As soon as I open the messages app I see I have 50 unread messages.</p><p>Damn they really are a bunch of no lives. Not like I'm any different anyways.</p><p>I skip to the last 10 messages (not very smart, I know) and start to type into the chat...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this chapter was kinda short, but I'll probably write more in future chapters. Anyways, have good day/night everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ⭐The Group Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Letters in bold are what Jared is thinking. So basically his inner monologue. This goes for any POV in which he chapter consists mostly of texting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warning: Mature Language</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jared POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: yes</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: no</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: YES</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: NO</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Y E S</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: N O</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: I'M GONNA DO IT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: NO YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Hmm I'm going to have to agree with Lana on this one</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: YES</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: What's going on?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: NO SOMEONE STOP HER</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: ?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: SHE'S GOING TO DRAW <span class="u"><em>EXPLICIT</em></span> ANIME CONTENT</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: HAHAHAHAHA</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Ya'll are wildin'</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: You're fucking crazy</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: No I don't think so</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: I myself want to be the first to review Lana's <em>art</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: So no one agrees with me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: Welp, I hope you have the bleach ready</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: 😀🥛👍</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: 🤣🤣</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Trust me, I've <em>been</em> having the bleach ready</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: We all need to cleanse ourselves once in a while and let God into our souls</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Ok?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: SO ANYWAYS</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Would you like to see my drawing when I finish, Jared?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Hell nah, I'm not into that weird shit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Come on, I'm sure you'll like it if you just see it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: ;)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: 😳</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Yeah bro just give it a try.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>So this is what teachers mean when they talk about peer pressure or whatever the hell the word is. No way I'm gonna let that crap get to me.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Hell no</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: YES DO IT</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: jk you don't have to if you don't want to</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: Yeah</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Aww man</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I wasn't planning to</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: We could've watched some anime together :(</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Well I'm not into whatever weird shit you watch Dylan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylam: Sheesh no need to be so harsh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian : Hey! Don't curse in the group chat 😀👍🎶</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: You know I'm just playing</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: I'm bored</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Same</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Anyone wanna facetime?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: Give me 5 minutes</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Yeah I'm up for it</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana has started a group video call ✳</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>I reach to press the join button when my mom starts calling me downstairs. "Guess I have to get the groceries again", I think to myself.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Jared?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Sorry guys I can't join right now</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I have freaking chores to do</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: It's alright</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>I put my phone down and head downstairs.</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~<span class="u">Time Skip</span>~<br/>(brought to you by sleep deprevation)</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>I finally get back home and pick up my phone to see what everyone's been up to.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>no new messages</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Well that's pretty weird.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: I'M HALFWAY DONE WITH IT</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: OH NO</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Oh yes</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: What's up everyone</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: Oh hey you're back</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Yeah</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: ;)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: Well guess I can't stop you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: hehehe</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I stg if you put that in the chat</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: What if she does?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Also, please don't use the Lord's name in vain :)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>The hell?</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: umm</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: What, are you fucking religious now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: :O</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Well actually we all are in case you haven't noticed our school</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Guys let's not fight</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: And it's rude of you to say that</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Makes my blood boil</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: uhm</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan is typing...</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Ha! Another cliifhanger! We all hate them but also love them at the same time. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter and remember that comments are greatly appreciated 😀👍.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ⭐The Odd Texts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b>Warning: Mature Language</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Huh? That was weird. He never texts like that.</b>
</p><p>Dylan: Makes me wanna fight</p><p>
  <b>Wait is this little shit really trying me right now?</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Me: Alright square up motherfucker</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: I would, but I'd feel bad seeing you cry on the floor</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: YO</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: 😯🍿</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: That's right get your snacks ready cause this ain't over yet</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Oh shii</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: I think it'll be over soon enough</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>The fuck is wrong with him? In all the time that I've known him, he's never acted like this.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Aight bet</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I'll pull up to your house 🔪</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: 🤣</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: You don't even know where I'm at buddy</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Ah hell nah</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Don't give me that "buddy" shit</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: If I see you on the streets you know it's on sight bitch</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>That should do it. Right?</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Blah blah blah</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: You're all talk until someone actually fights you</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: You just wouldn't handle it</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Bitch I've been in more fights than you'd ever think</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Yeah that's what they all say</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>So he really thinks I'm joking. I've beaten the living crap out of people and this piece of crap still thinks I'm playing. Please.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Listen here you little shit</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: You know if we got into a fight you'd be down in seconds</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: You and your short ass are nothing compared to me</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Ha you make me laugh</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: You know I'm a lot tougher than I look</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: And I could beat you despite the disadvantages</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Yeah right</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I think you should shut the fuck up and think before you speak</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: You'll regret saying this you know</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: When we get back to school, I won't hold back</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: And what is there to hold back?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>You know what, this prick is way too annoying. I'm just gonna ignore everything he says all weekend.</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>~</b><span class="u">The Next Day</span>~</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wow. No one has texted in the chat since yesterday's incident. Well that's a fucking bummer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell am I supposed to do all day now?", I say as I lay on my bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I guess I'll just take this day to lay low and just focus on myself. Nah that's boring as hell, plus it sounds like I'm giving therapy to myself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I do wonder why Dylan was acting all crazy like that yesterday though. My friends are a bunch of crazy bitches, I know, but they're not mean like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I know I don't always feel much, but those words did sting a bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I smile. "Guess even someone as numb as me can feel the pain of betrayal, huh", I say out loud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's pretty weird though. Just a few days ago I was talking about how grateful I was to have them.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~<span class="u">Flashback~</span></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Guys you know I'm not kidding to say I'm happy to have you</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Aw</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: We love you to :)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: No but for reals, I know yoy guys would never use me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Who has ever used you?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: just</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Me: </em> <b> <em>people</em></b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Just tell me their names and before you know it they'll be gone</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: 😼</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: I don't have a death note or anything like that though...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Or do I?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: The world may never know</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Haha</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: You guys are great</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~<span class="u">End of Flashback~</span></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And now Dylan starts this shitty fight out of the blue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Damn I really thought he'd be different.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: And so the story i n t e n s i f i e s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ⭐What Is Going On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Lilian POV</em>
    </b>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Um what the heck is going on? I'm just sitting here trying to watch some Netflix, and I open messages to see a stupid fight going on in the chat. What even is the point of it?</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Like, what are they trying to prove by starting this argument? *sigh* It's funny how stupid guys can be sometimes. Not gonna lie though, it's kind of fun to watch the drama.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Now, even though I have my fun watching all this go down, I know where to draw the line. I know Dylan was probably just joking around and Jared took it too seriously 🙄, but things sounded different this time.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>It was almost as if Dylan really wasn't kidding, and as if Jared was really taking the words to heart. Nah, they're both probably just playing around. Unless...</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>You know what, I'm just gonna text Lana and ask her what she thinks about this.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>LANA BANANA</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Hey there</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Hii</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Don't you think it's kinda weird what happened in the group chat...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Yeah, I don't think they were joking</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I don't really know</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: They could be joking around, you know how they are</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: I don't think they were this time though</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Well you know they always play like that</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Yeah but they've never ever worded things this way</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Come to think of it, she's completely right. I don't know them extremely well, but I know them well enough to point out whether they're joking or not. (Well not always, as you can see from the beginning of this chapter but you get the point.)</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Huh I think you might actually be right</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: To be honest, I'm getting kind of worried</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Exactly</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: I don't know what's wrong with them but I hope it doesn't tear our group apart</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I'm sure nothing could ever tear us apart</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Buttt</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: If those two are fighting, it's gonna conflict with the group as a whole</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: O-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: You got the words right out my mouth</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Of course I did</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: ;)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: We're best friends for a reason</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Y e s</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: :)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Well we don't have anything against them and they're still nice to us</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: But the four of us hanging out together <em>is </em>going to be difficult</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Yeah well I guess we'll just have to try to make it work</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: <em>sigh </em>I guess</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Well, I'll talk to you later?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I gotta go be part of Destiny's Children right now</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: ;)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: Oki</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lana: TTYL</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: TTYL</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Well now it's just me again. Alone. Oh well time to keep watching my favorite show ;)</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Just a pretty chill chapter with a sprinkle of an Umbrella Academy reference</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ⭐I Hate This Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Warning: Self-Doubt, </b> <b>Sadness</b> <b>, Mentions of Abuse</b> <b>,</b> <b> Anxiety</b></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Dylan POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why am I like this? Why do I always have to freaking mess things up?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I go to a <em>new</em> school with <em>new</em> opportunities, <em>new</em> friends, and a <em>new</em> life. I have the choice to do <b>anything</b> I want, but what does my dumbass self do? I mess everything up, that's what I do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I don't even know why I do it. It just happens. Every. Single. Time. It's almost as if a curse of destined loneliness has been bestowed upon me. Man, I hate this feeling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I guess I just don't deserve friends. Or a new chance to start over. Or even a good life." I whisper to myself over and over again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I feel somewhat relaxed up on the rooftop. I get to sit under the stars and admire the beauty of each and every one of them. I get to fell the warmth of a full moom when it comes up. And best of all, I get to feel the cool breeze of the night as it hits my face. I breathe in the fresh air and feel at one with nature.</p>
</div><p>Up here I can forget life's problems. I can forget about the deaths, about the rallies, about the sadness, about the beatings, about how everything always goes wrong no matter how hard I try.</p><p>I really want to forget about everything that's happened, permanently, but I know that's impossible. Now what I've done is take out all my anger and internalized fear on the people I love the most.</p><p>I drag my knees up to my chest and bury my face in my legs. I suddenly feel something touching my face. I look up but realize there's nobody there. There never is.</p><p>I touch my cheek and realize there have been tears running down my face for a while.</p><p>"Heh, I didn't even notice it", I sigh.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>I place my head on my knees again and continue to silently cry as memories of the texts I sent pop up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>"</b> <b>Ha you make me laugh"</b></p>
  <p>
    <b>"You just wouldn't handle i</b>
    <b>t"</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>"I'd feel bad seeing you cry on the floor"</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>"And what is there to hold back?"</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"STOP!! JUST STOP!!", I yell before realizing it was all just in my head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now I realize how much these words can hurt. Everytime I look back and see, it's as if they were being directed to me. I really am a goner aren't I?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I climb down and head back inside my room through the window. I'm pleasantly surprised no one has found out where I go during the middle of the night yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not like they'd care anyways", I mumble to myself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I make my way over to my bed and throw myself on the soft mattress. Once I put the blanket over me, I finally allow myself to relax. I lay there for a while thiking about the past few days until I finally give out due to exhaustion and fall asleep.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: And this is where the angst kicks in</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ⭐Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warning: Anxiousness</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Lana POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why are there so many decisions in life? Is that all life is? Decision after decision after decision. How can I choose when every option seems good?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Making decisions is so hard for me. I always overthink everything no matter how small it is. I just have to think about everything that could or couldn't happen. Everything that has or hasn't happened. Everything that will and won't happen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's an endless amount of possiblities of what could happen just by taking one route. Your whole life could change forever and you can never turn back!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Imagine it like a tree. You decide to go on one branch and then that branch takes you to more choices. And when you choose one of those there's yet even more choices to choose from.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The worst part is you can never go back and try something else because you may be far into a single path for all you know. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is why decision-making is so hard. You choose one path and stick  to it. You can never go back and check out what you could've done differently or how things could've ended.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is because life isn't a videogame. There isn't a reset or save button and you can't get as many endings as you want. How well you do in life is based on how good of a decision maker you are.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>These are the random thoughts that come to my mind as I try to sleep. "What could I have done differently?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I think back to the strange messages in confusion. Lilian was right, though, Jared and Dylan have never acted that way. Maybe I could've stopped it before it happened...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No no, there's no way I would have known <em>that </em>was gonna happen. We all seemed so happy and harmonized.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How did it come to this?", I groan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I probably shouldn't worry so much. I know it's not my fault, but somehow I still feel guilty. It's always been like this. I <em>know </em>I have nothing to do with what happened, but my brain says otherwise. It's really stressing sometimes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe I'm just too nice to people. No, I <em>know</em> I'm too nice to everyone. I've been nice to so many people, yet most of them end up betraying me and talk behind my back. I'm not saying I think it's bad to be good, but it hurts when people do that after all that kindness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I don't ask that you have to be kind to me just because I was nice to you. All I ask is that you don't treat me like plastic bag rotting away in an alleyway. And if you're going to ignore me, so be it, but don't go and try to paint yourself as the victim when something doesn't go your way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just hate those types of people. They just talk for attention or look your way only if they gain something from it", I whisper as I finally doze off.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Thought I'd make another chill chapter tonight :) Also, I'm not in any way trying to portray what anxiety is or feels like to anyone who may have anxiety problems.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ⭐The Worst Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: italic= texts (in this chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warning: Mature Language</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jared POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And that's it for today, class! Don't forget to finish your project by Wednesday! Bye!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ughhh. Is this teacher fucking serious? She's really giving us a freaking project to complete in TWO FUCKING DAYS. This is exactly why everyone hates Mondays.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And guess what? That was just my second shitty class of the day. <b>I've only been through half of the day. </b>Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I have homework, projects, AND working out to do. It may seem like working out is just a stupid fucking side thing I do, but guess what? IT FUCKING ISN'T.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was stupid enough to take gym this year and didn't think of the freaking consequences. All I wanna do is scream into my pillow and then get some fucking sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I fucking <b>hate</b> school. Waking up in the morning, learning useless information, and then having to work again. What everyone calls school, I call hell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>~3 hours later~</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This has to be the worst day fucking ever", I say as I slam my laptop shut. At this point, I don't give a crap if it breaks or not. I'm not an ungrateful brat or anything, I just genuinely couldn't care less.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well where should I get started now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>bzzt</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huh? What was that noise?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>bzzt bzzt</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Where the hell are those awful noises coming from?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, it's just my goddamn phone. I mentally slap myself in the forhead. How stupid can I possibly be? Must be all this shitty work getting into my head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I open my phone and see that the notifications are coming from messages in group chat. Guess those lucky bastards don't have anything to do today. I look at my phone and then back to my clock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>2:45 P.M</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hmm a few minutes wouldn't hurt, but a lot of this is due in less than 3 days. You know what, fuck it. I'm not gonna do the stupid work until I feel like it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is the best I've felt since quarantine. I finally have a chance to be a rebel and ignore what those motherfuckers say. Maybe this day isn't so shitty after all.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>𝔁𝓾𝓮🥶𝓱𝓾𝓪🧚♀️𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸😻𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸🗿𝓫𝓮𝓲👺𝓯𝓮𝓷𝓰🤩𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸😼𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸👣</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: CLASS IS FINALLY OVER FOR ME</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Oh same here</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: My day wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Luckyy</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Me: School was hell </em> <em>today</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Isn't it always?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Well that's great Lily</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I knew I was forgetting something important. That asshole is still in the groupchat😒. Maybe this day will actually turn out to be the worst ever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Yeah</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Well it was all going well until you showed up</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Liliam: Uh who?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Let's not start this again-</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Well it's pretty obvious who it is</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: If you hate me so much, maybe try ignoring me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And there he goes again trying to be a fucking smartass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: That's exactly what I'm trying to do</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Good</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fucking bitch.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Just realized I haven't done this POV in a while. OH WELL, here's some more Jared content for you to enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ⭐Innermost Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I apologize in advance for making such a depressing chapter 😔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Warning: Mature Language</b><b>, Suicidal Thoughts</b>, <b>Suicide Attempt</b></p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Dylan</b> <b> POV</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Me: Good</em><br/>sent 3 days ago</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Good.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <b>Good.</b></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <b>GOOD.</b></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm anything but good. And it's not  just today, it's all the fucking time. I feel like something bad is always going on with me. I've tried and tried to pretend to be fine. I put on a mask to hide how I truly feel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But I can't blame these stupid depressing feelings for what's been happening lately. Everything that happened in the chat was all completely my fault. I'm such an asshole to the people who have done nothing but care about me.</p>
</div><p>The worst part pary is that I always treat the people who see me as a mistake in this world with respect. It's not that I'm naive and stupid, it's that there are consequences to every single thing I do. If one small detail is out of place then- I don't even want to think about what comes next.</p><p>The people who are meant to protect and look after me are the ones who inflict fear and hatred on me. I hate having to live like this. I hate being such a coward, not being able to stand up even for myself. I hate having to take all this pain and then acting like everything is fine.</p><p>Why can't I be happy like everyone else? Why can't I come to terms with my innermost feelings? I want to be lik everyone else. I want to be normal and not have these dumb emotions.</p><p>"Dylan."</p><p>I want to be happy.</p><p>"Dylan."</p><p>I want to be free.</p><p>"Dylan!"</p><p>I want to want to live.</p><p>"DYLAN!"</p><p>I jerk my head up and see my mom standing infront of me ipad with a spatula in her hand.</p><p>"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING YOUR HOMEWORK?", she screams.</p><p>"Sorry mom I got a little distracted. It was only for 5 minutes, I swear!", I try to reason.</p><p>She spanks me on the head with the spatula and says, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU GET DISTRACTED YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU BETTER BE GETTING GOOD GRADES ON EVERYTHING!"</p><p>"I know mom, I'm sorry", I say.</p><p>"NOW DON'T START TALKING BACK TO ME YOU DISGRACE OF A SON!"</p><p>I know she's right. I'm not just a disgrace as a son, but as a person. It would others' lives so much easier if I just disappeared.</p><p>"So just get your work done and remember there's leftovers in the fridge, ok honey", she says just barely above a whisper.</p><p>I just nod and get back to doing my homework as she leaves my room.<br/>I almost forgot my parents were going to be away for a week. That means of week of doing anything I want without having those two around.</p><p>There's just one problem. I have the choice to do anything I want, but there's only one thought in my head.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚠️(Trigger Warning Ahead)⚠️</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Die"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I've given a lot of thought lately, and I think it's for the best that I act upon it. I finish my last homework, not like it even matters anymore, and head down to the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I look at the counter and see a sharp knife laid out, almost as if it's waiting for me. Is this the right thing to do? I know I have friends that care about me, but this is a decision I've made on my own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I know it seems like a selfish act, but I'm sure the world will be better off without me. I walk over and hesitantly grab the knife by its handle. I slowly move it towards my chest and close my eyes...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>knock knock knock</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Again, I'm so sorry this chapter gets so sad, but it had to be done :'(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ⭐It Wasn't Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is going to be a pretty long chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warning: Mature Language, Underage Drinking, Graphic Depictions of Violence</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Jared </b> <b>POV</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>OH MY GOSH. THANK THE FUCKING LORD IT'S FINALLY OVER. I can't believe I actually got through the whole fucking week. And the best part? There's no afternoon classes today!!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I can finally throw myself on my bed and just do whatever the hell I want. No school, no homework no projects, and, best of all, no parents. Almost forgot they won't be here <em>all</em> <em>weekend long</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck yeah, it's gonna be awesome up in here. But what should I do first? I <em>would </em>drink but it's too early for that, and I like leaving the best for last. I know! I'm gonna blast some music on my speakers. I don't care what the fucking neighbors think. My house, my rules!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>~7 hours later~</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>WOOH!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Damn, it's already so dark outside. That shit people say about time passing by when you're having fun really is true. And that means a whole fucking lot if it comes from me, someone who doesn't believe most of the crap thrown out there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now that it's <em>finally</em> nighttime, it's time to fuck around some more. Hm, what to do, what to do first?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey Siri", I speak into my phone, "What's the best drink to start a party off with?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do not understand, please repeat your question", the phone responds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stupid good for nothing piece of shit robot", I mumble as I put my phone away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn't matter anyways, I already know what'll get me hella waisted till morning. The real question is: should I go for 4 or 5 tequila shots? *pfft* The answer should be obvious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I grab the bottle from the pantry and get a shot glass out of a kitchen cabinet. I watch as the strong liquid fills the glass in my hand. Man, this is actually pretty satyisfing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Too bad I won't remember any of this by tomorrow", I say before taking in the alcohol.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>~30 minutes later~</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>WOW. This feels amazing! I've done this so many times, but it always surprises me how well this fucking works. The way human emotions enter me like programming a robot. The surge of confidence. The feeling of being on top of the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This all feels great, but nothing ever lasts long enough with me. Ahh, I'm bored againnn. Maybe I should go for a small walk? I mean, there's no one here to stop me. I can do whatever I fucking want!!</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Third Person POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jared walks out of the door still in a very drunken state. Little does he know, he will soon stumble upon some dangerous people. He starts to walk down the steeet and eventually loses track of time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit, what time is it? *groan* It doesn't even matter! I'm the king of the world right now!", he laughs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"King of the world, eh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? Who said that?", Jared asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A young man, about 17, emerges from a dark alley. The only thing lighting this part of the street is the bright full moon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why me, of course", the boy says as two other figures appear behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well sorry, guess you're not as important as you think", Jared replies with a smirk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy smiles and says, "You don't know who you're messing with here you little shit. You might think that having a few shots makes you all cool, but you really aren't. I suggest you turn around and drag your ass back home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jared laughs hysterically as if he's just heard the funniest joke in the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Angrily, the boy asks,"Huh? What's so funny?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You think you can just tell me what to do? Well guess what? I don't care about what others have to say. If you really mean what you said, then make me bitch", Jared answers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy grabs Jared by his collar and says,"What did you just say to me you little shit?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jared laughs and slowly says,"Make. Me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Irritated, the boy curls his hand into a first and swings at Jared. The other 2 mysterious figures come to help the boy beat the shit out of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what do you have to say now, you little punk", one of them says as they kick him in the stomach, causing him to cough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's no one here to help you now", the other says as he throws a punch to his nose, making it bleed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hope you've learned your lesson", the boy says before spitting on Jared's face and walking away. The other 2 figures follow close behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jared lays on the floor with bruises all over his bloodied body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit, I really fucked up this time", he says to himself before passing out.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~<em>1</em><em>5 minutes later</em>~</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jared POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I open my eyes and notice that it's still dark outside. I groan and try to sit myself up, but it hurts a whole fucking lot. Hey, that's pretty ironic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I usually drink to take away the pain, but this time it's actually causing it", I snicker.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everything still looks fine to me, and these bruises don't hurt as much... Then it hits me, I'm still drunk. I limp as I try to walk, and everything looks way too bright.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Good thing I know just the place to go to! And it's not far from here either! Ha ha everything's gonna work out just fine. I finally get to the house and knock on the door, waiting for an answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>knock knock knock</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ⭐It's You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: If you see these ⚠️⚠️ that means that a very strongly triggering event/conversation is going to happen. There will also be signs that will  signal the end of the triggering event.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Warning</b> <b>: </b> <b>Mature Language, </b> <b>Underage Drinking, Mentions of Suicide/Suicide Attempt, Mentions of Abuse, Graphic Depictions of Injuries</b></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Dylan POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>knock knock knock</em>
  </p>
</div><p>My heart drops to the floor. Along with the knife I held in my hand. What was I thinking? Was I really going to end it all right here? Am I really that selfish? Would I really disappoint everyone in the blink of an eye?</p><p>
  <em>knock knock knock</em>
</p><p>That same noise shakes me from my thoughts. Who could be knocking at my door so late at night? Maybe my parents forget something. No, the only thing they ever forget about is their one and only disgrace of a son.</p><p>Should I open the door? What if it's a stranger trying to kidnap me? Or some old pedophile who knows I'm home alone?</p><p>
  <em>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK</em>
</p><p>"PLEASE OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR! I'M DYING OUT HERE!", screams the person behind the door.</p><p>Wait that voice sounds familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.</p><p>"I'M COMING!", I scream back.</p><p>I rush to pick up the knife from the floor and put it back on the counter. Then I rapidly walk towards the door.</p><p>"I really hope my gut is telling me the right thing", I think to myself.</p><p>I twist the lock and turn the handle. Then I slowly open the door...</p><p>"Oh my god, it's you", I say in shock of the person in front of me.</p><p>"Hahaha. That's right Dylan~", he says.</p><p>"J-Jared what are you doing here? Why are you covered in blood?", I ask.</p><p>Then I smell the familiar odor coming from him.</p><p>I ask the unavoidable question,"Are you drunk?"</p><p>He smiles and says, "Ahh, you ask too many questions. Let me come in first!"</p><p>I sigh,"Fine, but you have to go to my room and stay there. Don't. Go. Any. Where. Else."</p><p>"Yeah yeah. Yada yada ya. I get it! Strict parents or whatever. No wonder you've always been a worryrat! Never breaking a single rule!", he says.</p><p>Annoyed, I reply, "You're right. But that's why you need to get your ass moving so I can help you!"</p><p>"Heyyy that's funny! That kid said the same thing to me before beating me up! Haha,", Jared says.</p><p>Oh my god, he fucked up big time today. He comes inside as I lock the door behind me. I lead him to the room whilst making sure he doesn't touch anything in here. If my parents find a single blood stain on the floor, it wouldn't be the only blood shed that day.</p><p>He struggles to go up the stairs, but I let him lean on me until we get to the top. I lead him to my room, and right as we get in, he throws himself on my bed.</p><p>"Did you really have to go and stain my bed out of all places?", I sigh.</p><p>"Well, where the fuck else do you expect me to relax? Mm, your bed's reallll soft", he replies.</p><p>I roll my eyes and scoff at him, "Fine! You win this time! If you're comfortable, then I'm comfortable too."</p><p>I watch as Jared tries to roll on his side, but winces in pain and flinches back to his original position. How could I forget? I need to help him right now. It looks like he only got hurt from the stomach up, but he's still extremely bruised.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get something to help you okay? Just stay in here and don't touch anything! I-I'll be right back", I tell him.</p><p>It looks like he nodded, so I assume he understands what I said. I fast pace down stairs and run to the laundry room. Where is it? Where is it? I reach deep into a green basket and feel what I need.</p><p>"Finally!", I whisper.</p><p>I take the first aid kit safely in my arms and hurry back up to my room. Everything's still in place and Jared's where he was before. I sigh in relief.</p><p>"Owww, why does it hurt so muchh?", Jared says.</p><p>I reply, "Well maybe if you hadn't gotten into a fight for no good reason, we wouldn't be here!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah whatever", he mutters, "Why do you even have a fucking safety kit laying around? People don't even use those anymore!"</p><p>My heart skips a beat. I start to get flashbacks to moments where I was almost as hurt as Jared is right now.</p><p>I quickly think up an answer, "I don't want to talk about that right now", or ever, "Besides, this isn't about me right now, so let's just get back to helping you ok?"</p><p>"Whatever you say Dylan~", he answers as he sits up.</p><p>I roll my eyes. I open the box and see everything I need inside. Bandages, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and some painkillers. I glance at Jared and back to the kit.</p><p>"Ok Jared, I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off first", I instruct him.</p><p>As weird as it may sound, I don't really have another choice.</p><p>"Reallyyyy, but I'm too tiredd", he says, mimicking a yawn.</p><p>"C'mon Jared, it's not that hard to do. Just take it off so I can help you", I plead.</p><p>"Well, if you insist~", he says, finally taking his shirt off, "Here, catch!"</p><p>"No, wait!", I say, but it's already too late.</p><p>Great. Now Jared's sweaty shirt is on me. I'm gonna need to wash that up later. I grab the supplies and sit on the edge of my bed next to him.</p><p>I warn him, "Just so you know, this is going to hurt. I don't know how much, but if you feel like you can't handle it,  let me know."</p><p>"Mhm", he hums and closes his eyes.</p><p>I lightly damp a cotton ball with the alcohol and start to press it against his face and neck. He doesn't have many bruises there, except for his bloody nose, so he shouldn't feel too much pain. Next I clean his arms with more cotton. They aren't that bad either. Then I move on to his back. I damp another ball and sit behind Jared, patting his back with it softly. Now I have to clean his chest and stomach, which is where he's hurt the most. I sit next to him again and lean in front of him with a new ball. I start to clean his chest. As I go down to his stomach, I hear him take sharper breaths. After I'm done with that, I get the bandages and start to wrap them on his abdomen. I get off the bed, stand back, and look at how I helped. I can't help but feel proud for how well I actually did.</p><p>I ask, "Well how do you feel now?"</p><p>"A lot betterrr. You did such a good job that it doesn't hurt that much!", he compliments.</p><p>"Well that was the whole point but whatever", I say back.</p><p>"Sooo", Jared starts off, "are you gonna tell me why you had a safety kit ready to go around here?"</p><p>"Aren't you drunk?", I ask.</p><p>"Heyy! I may be drunk, but I'm still curiousss", he says.</p><p>I ask again, "That is a pretty good point, but it's not what I asked. Will you remember <b>anything</b> from today tomorrow?"</p><p>"Mmm I'll have some flashes of stuff, but I won't remember most of ittt", he answers, smiling.</p><p>I debate whether or not I should tell him. I know he won't remember it and I know he's my friend, but I still feel like I shouldn't bother him with my problems. Especially in the state he's in right now.</p><p>"I don't know... I mean, my life doesn't really matter, and you must be tired. You did just take a tough beating.", I sadly say.</p><p>Giving a pitiful look, Jared says, "Ah, come on! Don't you trust me especially now that I won't remember shit! Plus we're friends right? You should open up more!"</p><p>"Tch, it isn't as easy as you think. And you're one to talk! Who's the drunk one here?", I scoff.</p><p>"Alrightttt you got me! But I do want to know, Dylan.", he says.</p><p>"Fine", I say.</p><p>I sigh heavily and we sit crossed leg across each from other on my bed.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚠️(Trigger Warning Ahead)⚠️</p>
</div><p><br/>"Well, let me start with your first question, I guess. So the reason I have a kit is because I need it more often than normal people. I get injured a lot here at home. Not because I'm clumsy and dumb, but because of my parents, well m-more like my d-dad. They have a different idea of what p-punishment is."</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jared, shocked, says, "Oh I never knew you had it that tough." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I realize that I'm starting to stutter. Flashbacks of all the times he's beat me with the belt come surging in. And the voice of my mom's insults start seeping in too. I feel a few tears running down my face, but I take a deep breath and continue anyways. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just don't know how to handle everything that's been going on lately a-and I lashed out on you. I-I'm so sorry", I sniffle, "I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jared looks at me and says, "Heyy don't bring yourself down like that. I get it. You're going through stuff. Sometimes you need to let your anger out. Even I can be a bitch sometimes, ya know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know but I still feel bad", then I remember what happened before he came in. I've already gotten this far, so I might as well tell him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Th-There's also something else I need to let out", I tell him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm alll ears", he says loudly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>"I-I don't know if you heard something earlier when you were at the door, b-but it was a kn-knife. I-I was g-gonna kill my-my s-self", even though I'm sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, I keep going, "b-b-but then I h-heard a knock at th-the d-door and I-I freaked out s-s-so I st-st-stopped."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚠️End of Warning⚠️</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I can't say a full sentence without stuttring at this point. My cheeks are wet with tears and I'm full out crying. Then I feel something suddenly shift next to me. It's Jared. H-He's hugging me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I can't think of anything to say except, "Y-You don't h-hate me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! Why would I ever hate you? I know those messages were mean, but they won't mess up a fucking friendship. And after what you just told me, how could I bring myself to hate you?", he replies sincerely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing thag made me cry for what seems like ages, but it was really only about 5 minutes. Even though I felt terrible, I felt some sort of comfort as Jared held me in his arms. What did I do to deserve friends like this?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When I finally calm down we let go of each other. I notice his hair looks exceptionally fluffy today, so I reach out and touch it. It really calms me down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I smile for the first time this week, "Ha your hair feels like cotton candy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gah it's not THAT soft!", he says back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I laugh even more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just shut and let me go to sleeppp", he says tiredly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I smile and say, "Fine. You can sleep here and I'll take the couch. Just let me get my blanket first."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He just nods, so I take the blanket from my bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I glance back at him and say, "Goodnight, don't let the bedbugs bite!", as I close the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, goodnight to you too!", he shouts from inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I take off my shoes, lay down on my couch, and put the blanket on me.  Today has been a very long day. I stare at the ceiling and then feel the tiredness take control of my body. I fall asleep thinking about his soft, fluffy hair.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Whoo, that was a lot to unpack. Also, contrary to popular belief, Jared is a lot calmer after a long while of being drunk. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ⭐Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warning: Mature Language, Mentions of Underage Drinking</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jared POV</b>
  </p>
</div><p>I open my eyes and see a bright light directly hitting my eyes. Why does the sun have to be so fucking bright? I feel my head pounding hard and hear a small ringing in my ears. What the fuck happened yesterday?</p><p>"Oww", I grumble.</p><p>I try to sit up but everything starts to move around and my stomach starts to spin. I lay back down and fight the urge to throw up. I feel like shit. I close my eyes for a few minutes and try to remember what happened.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~Flashback~</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I grab the bottle from the pantry and get a shot glass out of a cabinet. I watch as the strong liquid fills the glass in my hands</em> <em>. Man this is actually pretty satisfying.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Too bad I won't remember any of this by tomorrow."</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>~End of Flashback~</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well shit. Of course I got drunk. It probably felt good anyways. All I have to do is go downstairs, drink some water, and it'll allll be better again. Then I realize something. The walls around me are blue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Isn't my room yellow? Or is the alcohol still getting to me? No, no my room is yellow, but my bed is still he...re.<br/>What the fuck? This isn't my fucking bed! Where the hell am I?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I spring up suddenly and feel something tugging at my stomach. I look down and see bandages wrapped around me. HOLD UP! I don't even a fricking shirt have a shirt on!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>OMG OMG OMG</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Did someone fucking kidnap me? How the hell did this even happen? Who's house am I in? Did I lose my vi- Oh no no no no no no</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No, I wouldn't still have my pants on if I did......that. But then what the fuck happened here? How long have I been asleep? Oh my fucking holy shit crapping bitch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I glance around the room and get a familiar vibe from it. It's almost as if I've seen this place before. What if I'm dead? *pfft* I wish.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I walk towards the door and stare at the doorknob intensely for a minute. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. Fuck, I feel like I'm having a heart attack. I finally push open the door. There's a narrow hallway leading to a set of stairs that go down. This is creepy as hell. Should I even walk down these stairs of death? Fuck it, I'm gonna do it. If I die, at least I'll know it wasn't in a basic way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I mentally prepare myself to run downstairs. I just have to breathe in and out. In and out. In and out. Alright, I think I'm finally ready. I take a small step back and throw myself forwards. I run across the hall and down the stairs until I get to the bottom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was a lot more anticlimatic than what I pictured in my head. I rub the sweat off my forehead. I worried for fucking nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh hey Jared, you're up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"AHH!", I scream, startled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I look next to me anf see fricking DYLAN here.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oops, I didn't mean to scare you", he says calmly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>How the fuck is he so calm today? Does he not remember what happened between us?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I ask, "What-How the fuck did I get here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan looks at me and sighs, "It's a long story, but I'll try to shorten it. Basically you came into my house drunk and beat up, so I did the reasonable thing and let you come in and helped you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow. All of that really fucking happened last night?", I say surprised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yep", he pauses for a long while and then continues, "I-I'm sorry for everything that I said in the chat and all. It's just that a lot has happened lately and it's pretty overwhelming."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I feel a ping of sadness and say, "It's alright, I understand. You didn't have to get all bitchy with me, but I forgive you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you so much. Oh I almost forgot!", he brings a plastic bag from what I assume is his kitchen and hands it to me, "I washed your shirt this morning. You don't have to thank me or anything though!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ha he gets flustered so easily", I think to myself as I put my shirt on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm gonna thank you anyways because I don't give a fuck. Well I'm gonna go now, I'll see you around!", I say as I walk to the front door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I'll see you around too, I guess. Bye!", Dylan says quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I walk outside and wave him goodbye before closing the door. I leave the front yard and start walking to my own house. Jeez, that was a lot of awkward tension back there. But again, he's always been so nice and clumsy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I guess this means we're alright again. Damn, I never thought about how fucking nice it is to not be in a fight. I come to a stop and open my front door. Then I realize something important.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm starving."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: And this is why you don't do drugs and alcohol, kids! 😀👍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ⭐Emergency Text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: In this chapter, the words in bold are the inner monologue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Warning: Mature Language</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Lana POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>BEST FRIEND </em>;)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: Alright alright</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: I know it sounds weird BUT HEAR ME OUT</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: NO</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: STOP IT</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: JUST LET ME EXPLAIN</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN AN ATTRACTION TO <em>CONDIMENTS</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: NO IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT YOU THINK</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: I have a perfectly good explanation </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: You better have one</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Because I am really concerned right now</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: Ok, ok</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: So you know how people draw things as anime boys and whatnot</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Yes?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: Sooo</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: This persson did a drawing of salt and pepper</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: And they both look so...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: <b>spicy</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Are you serious?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: YES</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: You wouldn't understand unless you saw it yourself</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Well then</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: 😀👍</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: I have to get going now, unfortunately</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilian: Byee</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Oki </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Byee</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>I lay back on my bed and think about today's events. </b>
    <b>It's actually been pretty boring today. </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>"Lana! Come do the dishes!", I hear my mom shout.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Ugh I hate doing dishes. Hopefully there aren't too many today. I place my phone on my bed and then head downstairs towards the kitchen sink to do my task.</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>~Time Skip~</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>I go upstai</b>
    <b>rs after a while and pick up my phone from my bed.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>7:16 P.M</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Message from Dylan</em><br/>
<em>Sent 1 minute ago</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Oh, I have a message. I wonder what he wants this late? He was acting like a jerk before so maybe this is an explanation or something. I open the message.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Hey, how ya doin?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>So he's really gonna act normal. Well it's not like I'm the one he has a problem with anyways. </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Hi</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I'm doing good</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: That's nice to hear</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: So I know you're probably angry with me and stuff</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: But I just wanted to say sorry for what I said in the group chat</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: And that it'll never happen again</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Wow, he really is being sincere.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: It's ok</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I know you're being sincere and apologizing from the heart</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Why were you acting that way, if you don't mind me asking</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: I don't really wanna talk about it</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: A lot has happened and I kind of took it out on Jared</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Just know that I'm here if you need anything</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: I know</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Thanks</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: You should say sorry to Jared though</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: He's pretty mad, you know</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Oh yeah I already did that</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: He forgave me so it's all good now</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Oh that's great then</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: When did this happen?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan is typing...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Oh crap</b>
    <b>, I hope that doesn't trigger him</b>
    <b> or anything like that. I know how horrible it feels have to talk abiut something you don't want to.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: You know you don't <em>have</em> to tell me right</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Yeah but I'm going to anyways</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Oh ok</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan is typing...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>I wonder what's taking so long to type? Maybe they met in person or something. That would be pretty unlikely though.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Yesterday late at night Jared came to my door drunk and beat up. I let him in and helped him clean up the scars. Then I started talking to him and he forgave me for what I did. Today he woke up sober and forgave me again. Then he left to his house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Just please don't tell him I said anything, I don't he'd want anyone to know</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>What...? Did...Did I read that right?</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: omg</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: All of that happened just last night</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Yeah I just said that</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Dylan, Jared has the right to know what happened</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I know nothing bad happened, but you can't keep something that happened to a person while they were in a vulnerable state all to yourself </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: No I know, I know</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: I told him everything that happened as far as I remembered</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: I just wanted to let all that out, but I don't want him to know I told you</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Ok, ok I just wanted to make sure he knows what happened</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Yeah I did </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or anything</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: No, it's ok</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Sometimes you have to let things out</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Well I have to go now, but I'll text you tomorrow</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Oh ok</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan: Good Night</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: Night</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>I turn off my phone and place it face down on my bedside table. I supine on my bed </b>
    <em>(smart word) </em>
    <b>and close my eyes until I ultimately fall alseep.</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Oof, copying and pasting all of this from Wattpad to here is proving harder than expected.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ⭐Normal Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so I have finally pasted every chapter I've made so far onto here. Now, I will just update a little bit after I update over on Wattpad, and by a little bit I mean a couple of minutes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Warning</b><b>: </b><b>Very</b><b>Slight Lemon</b>(story containing sexual content)</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Lilian POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ughhh I've been lying in bed for <em>hours </em>and nothing has happened yet. This <em>has</em>to be the most boring Sunday ever. And Sunday just in itself is a boring day. It's made for having to brace yourself for the worst day of the week: <b>Monday</b>. I wanna do something, but at the same time I wanna lay here and just think. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe I'll just play some Minecraft or something", I think.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yeah that sounds like a good idea! I get my phone from the floor and lay down on my bed stomach-down. I download a short parkour map and start to play.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>~1 hour later~</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"YES!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I watch as fireworks of different colors fill the sky. Even if it's just a videogame, they look cool as heck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I finally beat this flipping map!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But now what? I look at the time on my phone and it reads <em>6pm</em>. Dang, time sure is going <em>real </em>slow today. Maybe I'll go through TikTok for a little bit. Yeah, that's a good idea!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After scrolling through the app for about half an hour, I start feeling hungry. I decide to come out of my room and eat the finest snack there is. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Luncheables</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The way the sauce can be evenly distributed. The delicacy of the melted cheese in your mouth. The immaculate flavor of the pepperonis tugging at your taste buds as your body asks for more. That is the perfect description of <em>the</em> Luncheables Pepperoni Pizza snack. It's simple perfection. Just the thought of it makes you mentally drool.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I slowly make my pizzas and place them on a plate in the microwave. The best part about them is that they taste good even when they're cold, but I have enough time to heat them up today. Once they're done, I take them out and eat them one by one, cherishing each individual one's flavor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I look at the clock on the wall and realize it's already 7. My parents should be home in an hour. A feeling of exhaustion washes over me, though, and I suddenly want to go to sleep. I brush my teeth and head to my bed, ready for a good night's rest.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>~5 hours later~</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Abruptly, I wake up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I look around, disoriented, and realize I was just dreaming. What a weird, flipping dream. What the heck even was that? That's not even- Why were they- omg. Everything is getting all jumbled up now. I have to write this down. Every. Sigle. Detail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I get out of bed quietly and race to the bathroom with my journal in hand. Yes, a <b>journal</b>. NOT A DIARY.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I lock that door behind me and sit on the floor against the toilet. I think about how I should go on about starting this. It's just so...cringey and weird and strangely kind of...possible?  NO NO I can't start thinking like that? Why did I have to be born with such a weird imagination? Ok, ok I need to actually start writing now. I exhale and put the pencil tip against the paper.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>September 6, 2020</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Dear </em> <em> <b>Journal</b> </em> <em>, </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Right now, I just had the flipping weirdest dream I've had in a </em> <b> <em>long</em> </b> <em> time. I- I honestly don't even know what to think about it.</em> <em> So, oh goodness, how do I start this. Ack. Ok, so basically, this was kind of in third person POV and it was a bit um- e x p l i c i t. So it may or may not be about a certain two people I know (wink wink), and it took place in like the future. And the only way I know what is because there was a frame with a calendar saying</em> <em> 2029. You know what, I think it's better if I just start now. Alright are you prepared? Yes? No? Well I don't care, I'm gonna say it anyways.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>**</em><br/><em>The dream opens with a 5 second frame of a calendar (as I said before) saying March 2029. Then there's a "zoom-out" and there is a focus on two silhouettes below. The two figures seemed to be making out on the bed. (Obviously since this is dream logic I didn't think anything of it at that moment. It really only hit me now that I'm awake.) So then there's like this angle change and I could finally see who it was. It was THEM. Like out of ALL people it had to be them. All this did was feed my imagination some unholy thoughts. If you don't know who I'm talking about, which you should cause you're my journal and you're basically connected to my own thoughts, it's- actually, let's call them J and D. Haha, like JD, get it? No, ok I'll stop. So as I was saying, D was literally putting his hands up J's shirt and touching his </em> <b> <em>chest. </em> </b> <em>Like, is this what my subconcious comes up with while I'm asleep? *tsk* *tsk* I'm dissapointed &gt;:/ So while </em> <b> <em>that </em> </b> <em>was going on, J's hands were slithering from D's waist to inside his pants where the </em> <b> <em>buttocks</em> </b> <em> are. Now if THAT isn't dirty then idk what is. Like they are going to have </em> <b> <em>that </em> </b> <em>in just about any moment now. I'd tell them to get a room, but it seems they've already situated themselves in quite the comfortable one. So there is more to this dream, but it does get more </em> <b> <em>in</em> </b> <b> <em>tense</em> </b> <em> so I just want to warn you a bit ahead of time.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⚠️️<b>Slightly Sexual Scene Ahead⚠️</b></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Alright then time to continue</em> ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° ). <em>Ok so then J pins D to the bed at starts kissing his face and chest. He looks like he's going at a gentle pace since he's not leaving any lovemarks on him.  Then he crawls up on top of D again snd starts kissing him. The heavy makeout session lasts for about 5 more minutes until they finally separate. I also noticed something that really only happens in fictional worlds. As their lips parted, a long string of saliva still connected their tongues. They looked at each other and smiled, both of their faces blushing a dark red.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>⚠️End of Scene⚠️</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They whispered sweet nothings to each other until they tired out. Then they fell asleep practically on top of each other protectively. Then the view goes dark and that's when I woke up.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>**</em><br/><em>So that about it for today I guess. Haha, this is really fanfic material, but I would never risk writing that. It'll be just that exteremly weird dream that I'll probably be </em> <em>thinking about for the next few weeks. Well goodbye for now!</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I put my pencil down and realize it's now nearly 40 minutes past midnight. I should probably head to sleep now. Even though there's no school tomorrow, I want to have some sort of sanity left in me. I get out of the bathroom and walk back to my bedroom. I place the journal on my table and then go back to sleep.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ⭐Back To Basic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things go back to normal (kind of) PLUS more awkward texting!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Honestly, I respect anyone who writes on AO3. It's harder than I thought, but I actually made it work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Warning: Mature Language</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Jared POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well shit. I'm actually late for class. And the worst part is that it's fucking <em>online </em>class, so I don't even have to go there. I have to be the stupidest creature in the world if I can't even make it to a motherfucking virtual class on time. I try to join the session, but I guess 20 minutes is past the line.</p>
  <p>I sigh angrily. It's probably useless to try to catch up at this point in time anyways. I'll just have to sit here and wait a fucking hour for my next class to start. Hmph, do they really think I'll get bothered for not coming to class? Ha! Well, I'm actually happy I don't have to sit there and pretend I know shit!</p>
</div><p>Yeah, that's right! I don't actually care that I'm not gonna be there today. That just means I'll have to make up the classwork and homework...and learn the lesson on my own......a-and take the...test. Who the hell am I kidding? This is gonna make the rest of my week hell. And now I have to sit here and deal with my own crappy thoughts.</p><p>I think back to the events of last weekend for the 100th time. That fucking alcohol really did a number on me, didn't it? I never thought I'd say this, but I gotta admit it to myself. <b>I kind of regret it.</b> Ugh it's such a fucking not-Jared thing to say, but that crap left me scarred, <em>literally. </em>Don't get me wrong, I have drunk before, but just not as heavily as that last time.</p><p>The worst part is that I had to embarassingly walk to someone else's house like a little bitch, and then he had to help me. That was fucking terrible. I can't believe I gave someone else the trouble of having to deal with me. At the same time though, that night cleared some things up, I think.</p><p><em>Goddammit</em>, it's terrible not being able to remember shit to save my life. What I do remember is forgiving Dylan for those fucking weird messages cause he was going through stuff. Now THAT I completely understand cause I've also been places and done things, but there's something else bothering me.</p><p>I have absolutely no memory of anything that happened while I was drunk, and that fucking sucks. It honestly feels terrible to know that anything could've happened and I would have no idea.</p><p>Then I remember it was Dylan that I was with for the most part.</p><p>"Heh"</p><p>That clumsy, short dumbass wouldn't even hurt a fly. I trust him enough, so I know he told me the truth. What reason would we have to lie anyways? Well, besides me probably being a complete asshole, that is. Still, I know that he'd keep me safe...not in a weird way or anything though! Just like any person wouldn't want their friend hurt.</p><p>It still feels weird that he's the only one who knows every single thing that happened though. I believe him, of course, but my gut keeps telling me he didn't say the whole truth. Fuck, this is so freaking frustrating. Maybe I should just give him the benefit of the doubt? Yeah, I'll do just that! I honestly think that's the only way I'll be able to fucking sleep tonight.</p><p>I look down to my phone screen.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>9:00 A.M.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Damn, have I really been thinking about this shit for 40 fucking minutes? And yet I still have another half-hour to sit here and wait. Holy shit, this is really freaking boring. Maybe everyone else is done with their first class. Hm, I'm gonna ask them in the group chat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>𝔁𝓾𝓮🥶𝓱𝓾𝓪🧚♀️𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸😻𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸🗿𝓫𝓮𝓲👺𝓯𝓮𝓷𝓰🤩𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸😼𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸👣</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Yo</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Is anyone done with class yet?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Nope</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: I'm still in class</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Alright</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wow, I guess I'm just gonna keep on thinking or whatever. Ugh this is fucking boringgg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: I'm actually done with class</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Luckyy</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: I'll talk to you guys later</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Ok</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Well I'll just text you then, Dylan</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Okie dokie</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not gonna lie, it's nice having him as a friend again. Something about being pissed off with someone you used to trust just makes you feel like shit. But now that we're friends again, I feel a lot calmer somehow. I don't really know about this stuff, but I don't like feeling all fucking <em>fluffy</em> or whatever the word is. Not that I feel like that right now, I'm just saying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I feel my phone vibrate in my hands, and I take a look at the screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Message from Dylan</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Sent 5 seconds ago</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Good Morrow</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Hey </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: So how's Tuesday been treating you?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: So far</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: It's been fucking terrible</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Aw I'm sorry bro</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: I still can't believe I slept through my shitty alarm clock</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Dang</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Yeah</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: How has your day been tho?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Well it could honestly be better</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: But school's going great so far</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Dylan: I actually don't have any homework yet, so that's </em> <em>great</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Bro I wish I had no homework</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: I stg I got the worst fucking teachers this year</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: I'm sure it'll get better, trust me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Me: I don't think I can trust that</em> 🤔</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: ?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: jkjk</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: I'm just playing dude</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Haha, yeah I know</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: I'm just playing along too</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Yeah</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh my god, this is awkward as fuck. I legit feel nervous for no reason at all. I gotta be honest, it is weird to try to normally talk to him after those messages before. Ugh, this would be so much easier if we wouldn't have had that motherfucking fight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I make a mental note to never ever do that to my friends and decide to send another text.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: So class doesn't start for another 20 minutes right?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yeah, I'm pretty sure</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Ok</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: So what do you wanna talk about?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Hm </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: I don't really care as long as it's something</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Well</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: You don't have to answer this but</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yeah?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shit, how do I word this? I've been wondering for a really long time, but I really don't want to make him feel worse than he already does. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Me</em> <em>: How come you chose me out of all of us?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Dylan: Wdym?</em><br/>(What do you mean)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Nvm just forget it</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Have you watched any good shows lately?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Oh yeah!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Dylan: There's this show on Netflix called Umbrella Academy and it's super good</em><br/>(wink wink)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: I've heard about it, but some people say it moves slow as shit</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Don't offend the show like that</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: The people who said that are probably a bunch of low-lives</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Is it really worth the hour long episodes though?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Cause that sounds like a fucking waste of time</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Well I think it's an amazing show</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: But if you don't wanna watch it that's fine too</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Although I will warn you, Lana and Lilian WILL drag you into it</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: What</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: No they won't</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: We'll see about that</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Dylan: I have to </em> <em>get ready for my next class now</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Ok</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Catch you later</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Bye </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: :)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I turn my phone over and get my ipad set up for my next class. This time, I swear I'm not gonna fucking be late.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: After 14 chapters, I finally came to the realization that Jared is a Bakugo kinnie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ⭐Freedom and Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Warning: Mature Language, Mentions of Virus</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>~6 Days Later~</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Jared POV</b>
  </p>
</div><p>There's no way this is true. This HAS to be fucking cap (false/fake). They have to be bullshitting us. How is this even possible already? I'm not mad about this, but it's happening so suddenly. I open the email one more time and roughly rub my eyes to make sure I'm not just seeing things.</p>
<p>**<br/><em>Good morning to all the students of Watterks High. As you may have already heard, for the past two months, the worldwide virus cases have been steadily decreasing. The CDC (Center for Disease Control and Prevention) and U.S Department of Education have come to the final decision of re-opening schools in two weeks. Starting Monday, September 28, Watterks High's virtual school learning system will be coming to an end. Of course, as planned, we will be following the protocol guidelines and make sure everyone follows these new  rules that have been set. This includes but is not limited to one-way hallways, wearing a mask at all times, and maintaining six foot distance from everyone else. As we dive into a "new normal", I would like to remind everyone to stay positive</em><b>(hehe)</b><em> and talk to the guidance counselor if you need help with anything school or not school related. That is all.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-Your Principal</em>
  <br/>
  <em>**</em>
</p>
<p>Omg, this <em>is </em>actually real and I'm not just imagining it all. <b>Holy shit.</b> This is...this is great! But also lowkey scary at the same time. I can't tell if I'm excited or fucking scared anymore. <b>Holy fucking shit.</b> I keep saying the same thing over and over again, but I just don't know how to react. I hear a low message ping from my phone.</p>
<p>"Someone else in the chat must've read it too", I think to myself.</p>
<p>I open it and soon discover that I had guessed right.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>𝔁𝓾𝓮🥶𝓱𝓾𝓪🧚♀️𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸😻𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸🗿𝓫𝓮𝓲👺𝓯𝓮𝓷𝓰🤩𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸😼𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸👣</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Umm did you guys see the e-mail that the school sent out?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: </em>
    <em>I thought I was the only one</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Me: Yeah wtf</em><br/>(what the fuck)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: What e-mail?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Check your e-mails Lana</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Guys please tell me this is actually true and not just a fucking joke</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Nope, it's as true as can be bro</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: OMG</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Are we actually going back to school?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: It appears so</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Omfg</em>
    <br/>
    <em>(Oh my fucking god)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: So this isn't a load of bullcrap?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Haha, guess not</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Wow</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: That was pretty fast though</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Me: Wdym?</em><br/>(What do you mean?)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yeah, I thought they'd put more thought into it</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Same</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Ye, it's only two weeks away</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Is anyone excited?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Eh, I'm kind of iffy about it</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: I'm fine with whatever</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: I am </em>
    <em>
      <b>not </b>
    </em>
    <em>excited at all</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: My grades are going to shit if I go back</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: I'm nervous about going</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Same, Jared</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Should've studied more :)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: woooww</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Oooo</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Burrrn</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: I'm just kidding</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: I know, I know</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Soo</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: What are you guys up to right now?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Just binge-watching some Netflix</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Well I </em>
    <em>
      <b>was </b>
    </em>
    <em>doing homework and then you guys texted</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me: I was just chilling out and trying to sleep until I got this freaking e-mail</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: I was doing homework before this too</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Ha all of you have homework</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: AND it's midnight</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: B)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Sad but true</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Alright you can stop flexing on us now</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: At least we're doing something fucking productive</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Hehe</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: What're you guys gonna do when qurantine is lifted?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: That's a tough question</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Probably hit a juul or something</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Me: </em>🤣🤣</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Can't you do that at home though?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Yeah, but sadly I'm running out</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Oh wow</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: What a first world problem</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Lana: Don't do drugs kids </em>😀👍🎶</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: I 100% agree</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Well you bitches can't stop me even if ya'll wanted to</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Mhm sure</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Stop it</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Get some hel</em>
    <em>p </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Oo I have a good idea</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yes?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: ?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: What if we all went out to Dave &amp; Buster's together one of these days?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: omg</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: That would be so cool</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: I'm up for it</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Hm I'll have to check with my mom for that</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: WAIT</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: WE COULD ALSO GO TO CHUCK E CHEESE</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Chuck E Cheese?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Wait that might actually be fun</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: HELL YEAH</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: That would be lit</em>
    <em>!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Me: Ngl, that could be pretty fucking fun</em><br/>(Not gonna lie)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yeah, except for those creepy animatronics</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Ye those creep the shit out of me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: I think they're pretty cool</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: But aren't you forgetting something?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: What?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Dylan: THE BITE OF '87</em><br/>(Yes, this is a FNAF reference)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Haha</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: I see what you did there</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: I don't get it</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: You don't know Markiplier?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Or FNAF?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Ohh</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: It's a meme, isn't it?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: In a way</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: I think it's more of an inside joke</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yep</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Gamers </em>
    <b>
      <em>rise</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Well ok then</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: We should really do something together though</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: I think it'd be fun</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yeah</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Then let's do it</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Hm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Dave &amp; Buster's sounds cool</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yeah we should do that</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: YES</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: YEAH</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: LET'S FUCKING GO</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Yayy</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Alright so we all agree to go to Dave n Buster's?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Yeah</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Yess</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yes</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Ok then</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: When shall we go?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Hmm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: I think Saturdays are the best days </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Unless there's a Monday with no school, then it'd be Sunday</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yeah Saturdays are lit</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Same</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: What week though?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: That's what I'm trying to get to right now</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Hmm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: How about in 3 weeks?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: That way we know for sure the virus cases are lessening</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: I agree</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Same here</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Me to</em>
    <em>o </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Ok so it's settled</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Saturday, October 3 </em>
    <em>we're going to Dave n Buster's</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: YAYY</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: YAYAYAYAYA</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Dylan: </em>🥳🥳🥳</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Alright guys I gotta go now</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Have a good night!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lilian: Thankss</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Thank you, kind sir</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Oh ok</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Byee Jared</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me: Bye</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I turn my phone off and place it under my pillow. I'm actually pretty excited to see everyone again, and I finally get to go out again normally. I feel a smile paint itself on my face. Maybe things are gonna be better now.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: *sigh* If only this happened in real life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ⭐Late Night Texts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for the extremely late update, but hey at least I'm back😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Warning: Mature Language</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>~4 nights later~</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Dylan POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>zzt zzt</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The hell?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I sit up slowly and rub my eyes as I let out a small yawn. I let my eyes drift around my room to let them adjust to the darkness. After a minute, my awareness finally kicks in and I remember what I was doing before going to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I look at my nightstand and, with a swift gesture, take the boxcutter laid atop and hide it between the socks in my drawer. I try to remember what woke me but end up giving myself a headache instead. I lay my head back on my pillow and try to sleep again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>zzt zzt</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Ah, now I feel where it's coming from. I reach under the pillow to grab my phone. I press the button, but intense light emiting from the screen causes me to squint my eyes shut. I lower the brightness and unlock my phone.</p>
<p>"Damn, it's already 3am", I think to myself, "so what the fuck are they doing up?"</p>
<p>To my surprise, there's only 6 unread messages and they all seem to be from just minutes ago.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>𝔁𝓾𝓮🥶𝓱𝓾𝓪🧚♀️𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸😻𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸🗿𝓫𝓮𝓲👺𝓯𝓮𝓷𝓰🤩𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸😼𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸👣</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Hey ya'll, guess who's still up</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: I'm always up :)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: It seems so</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Why the fuck are you texting at this time?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Geez calm down bro</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huh that's strange. There's only 5 messages here. Well, I am pretty tired, so I'm not surprised if I imagined it-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>zzt zzt</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If that's not coming from the chat, then who's messaging me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>zzt zzt</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still no messages here. I exit from the group chat tab and realize a new conversation has been started. In fact, it looks to be a group chat. Huh, that's very strange. I open it and immediately recognize the contact names.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Lillian, Jared, Dylan</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: *psst* Hey guys</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: What's up?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Why the new chat?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, that explains the notifications. But a group chat without Lana? That's hella weird, especially coming from Lillian, her best friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: What's going on?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Oh good, you're both here</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: :)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Ye</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yes?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: So basically, in case you didn't know, Lana's birthday is coming up</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: And I thought it'd be a good idea to have a small get together, just the 4 of us</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: OMG</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: That's actually an amazing idea</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yessss I agree</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: I know right</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Lillian: I'm so smart</em>😌</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Like we didn't already know that</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Hehe</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh crap, I even don't remember Lana's birthday. I'm a terrible friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: When is her birthday again?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: The 26th, so exactly one week from now</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Omg, Jared is a livesaver.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Ooo it's on a Saturday too</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: That's just perfect</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Yesss</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Hold up, imma go on the other chat now</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Alright same</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>***</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>𝔁𝓾𝓮🥶𝓱𝓾𝓪🧚♀️𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸😻𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸🗿𝓫𝓮𝓲👺𝓯𝓮𝓷𝓰🤩𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸😼𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸👣</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Geez calm down bro</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: I just wanted to know what everyone's up to tonight</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: I'm just catching up on some shows</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Me too</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: I'm just trying to sleep</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Well</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: </em>
    <em>
      <b>Sleep is for the weak</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: I beg to differ*</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Whatever, weakling</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lana: Anyways, I'm gonna he</em>
    <em>ad out now</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Okie goodnighttt</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Night night</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Night</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well now I'm not even that tired anymore. I could try to go to sleep or...not that. I'll probably just stay on my phone for a bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>zzt zzt</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nevermind, I guess I'll just check that out then.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Lillian, Jared, Dylan</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Alright same</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Alright guys so how are we gonna do this?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: I don't know this was your idea</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Maybe a picnic?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Omg yes</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: A picnic in an abandoned cabin in the woods sounds amazing</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: That shit sounds sketchy as hell</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: What? Are you too scared?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Hell nah</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: I've seen a shit ton of horror movies to know that's a stupid idea</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Hm sounds to me like you're just a big scaredy cat</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: I'm not fucking scared</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: lalalalalala</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: That sounds like a pretty good idea to me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: See?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Really Dylan?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: You really think that's a good fucking idea?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Yep</em>
    <em> :)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Take the L loser</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: Oh shut up</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: So I happen to know a great super secret cabin in the woods</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Well that sure makes things easier</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Yesss</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: I swear if I fucking die cause of this</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Mhm continue</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: You're so fucking annoying</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jared: I'm going to sleep now</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Kk</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lillian: Goodnightttt</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dylan: Goodnight</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I could barely keep my eyes open throughout the conversation. I put my phone back under my pillow, making sure it's on do not disturb this time. I drop my head against the cold pillow and let my body relax as I fall asleep.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*just a fancy way of disagreeing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>